


She got away.

by Clovesstory



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Smut, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Lies, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: The Master demands respect, he will do anything to be on top.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	She got away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, this isn't the kind of fix I usually write. It's my first Doctor Who fic. I just couldn't resist after seeing the incredible chemistry between Jodie and Sasha. And no I do not ship Yaz and 13th Doctor. Sorry, they best friends.

She got away, she always gets away. 

Why did he think this would turn out any better than his other schemes? He was so close once upon a time. He once had the Doctor at his knees, his companion lost and the other tortured for a year. He really should have thought this through. It seemed so perfect, the Doctor almost let the universe be destroyed due to her being unable to let them both die. She always did have a no tolerance approach to genocide and two would have been committed with the touch of a button. The Master was so sure he had her, one idiot old man had to take her place, making the decision that she couldn't make. 

There was one thing that the Doctor didn't count on, the Master had automatic teleportation circuits wired into him, pulling him back towards his TARDIS. He's burned, his left arm scarred. He didn't think the damage warranted a regeneration. You never know what you might get when it comes to regeneration, the Master hasn't felt so manly in a very long time, hundreds of years. Back when he met the 3rd incarnation of the mind wiped Doctor. 

The Doctor has since taken a female form for the first time in over 3000 years, the Master has to admit, she's not so bad on the eye. He's always had a fascination with the Doctor, the one who was always better than him, who comes to the rescue no matter what or who is in danger. It makes the Master sick. 

The Master fiddles with the TARDIS' dials randomly, the Doctor has since disappeared, two companions were left behind on earth and that was that. 

He has a data bank of any and all information about the doctor, anything he might have missed would be in there, a missed regeneration, a flaw.

He's looking through each file, it's a painstakingly slow process but so worth it in the end. He finds it. He finds a way to peak the doctor's curiosity, her fear. A way to bring her to his arms. 

A hidden regeneration during the time war. The Master had only now found out, he spent the war trapped in a human body on earth, so many years he wasted away there. The Doctor meanwhile, was making some hard decisions, the place on Gallifrey still stands. It's the perfect place. 

  
  


______

With Yaz sent away on her mission, the Doctor is ready to tackle the source of the messages. She prays for her and Yaz's sakes that her hunch is correct. 

She puffs as she makes her way past her ruined city, her boots digging into orange sand. She stops at the top of a mound of sand and rests her hands on her lower back. "Need to do some more sand running, I used to be a champion of the sandlympics." She looks to her left, there's a small twinge in her hearts when she realises that she was talking to a space Graham would have been standing in, she expected that sweet look of confusion on his face. She shakes her head and continues to trudge through the sand, her coat flapping as she walks, there's going to be sand everywhere soon. She dreads the thought of another sand scrub shower in her TARDIS, her old girl is going to be so mad.

Finally the shadow of a building that hides in her memory comes over the horizon. She remembers her former self bringing a weapon here in a time of great war, a moment she wishes she could take back, even knowing what eventually becomes of her darling home planet. 

The small barn is deserted and unlocked. The Doctor walks slowly through the place, her hands tapping the large boxes as she passes them to a small table with papers on it, she mindlessly fiddles with the parchment, unsure of her next move just yet. As she has said before, she has many plans but choosing the right one is the hard bit. 

She can sense him before she hears him. 

"Hello, Doctor." 

She turns in a fright, the voice digging into every part of her. "Master." She says through tightly gritted teeth, she knew it was him behind this, or so she likes to think. She knew someone creative would use her past to re traumatise her. She looks around the small barn like structure, she hasn't set foot in it since that dark day, she knows this place intimately and knows it won't exist for much longer. 

The Master knows too and yet he takes his time, licking his lips and looking her up and down. "I had to draw you here, a place of solitude. A place where I can have all this.." He stalks towards the Doctor, her feet falling back until her body hits the wall. The Master smirks and runs a few strands of blonde between two fingers. "To myself." 

Her hearts are pounding, the Master is clearly still as crazy as his past selves, to want to intimidate the doctor like this. Her skin is flushed, cheeks burning and legs wobbling under that fierce gaze. "Too bad I have a plan to get out of this." 

The Master chuckles and leans close to the doctor's ear, his lips so close he can taste her. "That's funny, I don't think you do, darling." His tongue lingers on the last word, his breath hot in her ear. "I don't think you ever want to leave my presence." He presses his lips to her skin just below her ear, his quiet moans are loud to her. It feels so good yet so unnatural. He's making her weak, turning her brain to mush. "You're wrong." 

She can feel his lips on her skin turning into another famous smirk. "When have I ever been wrong about you Doctor?" He kisses down her neck before stopping to suck under her jawline, it's hard enough to mark her but not break skin. 

"You don't know anything about me." She steels herself before giving him a good knee to the pelvic region, a very unpacifist move if she does say so herself. The Master groans and falls away from her, she missed his delicates which was unlucky for her. She races to the door but finds it jammed shut, she has enough time to kick it open but not enough time to escape. 

What feels like a boa constrictor around her waist brings her back into the hut, she hits the ground before any coherent thought comes to her. She manages a high squeal as he climbs over her, his hands pushing her down by her shoulders. She turns her face to the side, hard cold, wood presses into her cheekbones but she can't focus on that pain right now. The Master is gathering her hair in his hand so he can whisper in her ear, "now who's the boss, huh? Maybe it's you?" He yanks her back by her hair, lifting her face from the floor suddenly, she gasps and has to desperately hold back a whimper, unfortunately it seems the Master likes her hair in his hands, the very kink she shares. "I will never concede to your threats, your violence. I'm stronger than you." 

"Oh really?" The Master plants both legs on either side of her hips, his hands grip her wrists and hold them tightly together. "Then fight me." 

She can't. She can't even move, he has her in a way that makes it impossible for her to even raise her head. 

"I thought so. Like I said Doctor, I've got you." She can hear him licking his lips before attaching himself to the back of her neck, this time he breaks skin, a sly chuckle on his face as he does so. He has never caught the Doctor like this, never been able to hurt him.. Her.. Like this. "This is ever so much fun." 

She groans under him, her butt wiggling as she tries to throw him off balance. "What do you want, Master!?" 

"You, my dear doctor. I want. You." 

The Doctor has no response for that, only a deep fear of her former friend and what he has become. "And you're gonna take what you want, I suppose." 

"You suppose, correct." He turns the doctor on to her back roughly, her hair mingling with sand that managed to flow inside. "I always did like your sense of fashion, although you could use a few tips from the Master." 

She rolls her eyes and stays still, her hands are still tight in the master's grip. "Now what's your plan?" 

The Master's eyes go dark, the deepness of his soul reflecting through them. He doesn't have one. Not now, he never expected to get so far. "Sonic?" 

The Doctor huffs and looks to the side. "Pocket." 

The Master smiles, his eyes still dark, she could swear they are red. "Good girl." 

She almost gags, as if this could get much worse…

He rummages through her pocket and throws the contents to the floor. A ball of string, a half eaten biscuit, set of keys, a few random coins, an apple and finally her sonic. "String has many uses huh, Doctor?" 

She stays silent, knowing what will be coming next. 

"Take off your coat darling." 

It's not a suggestion. It's an order, one that, if ignored, would be enforced in the cruelest way. She sits up off the floor and the Master releases her hands, keeping a very close eye on her of course. He holds his hand out for the coat but she places it on the ground behind her. "I wouldn't trust you with that coat, it's a great coat. I love my coat." 

The Master chuckles, his hands reaching for the string. The Doctor moves her hand slightly to move her hair from her face in a reflex but the Master is quick, he traps her wrist so tightly she yelps. "I was fixing my hair!" Her voice is loud and desperate, her anxiety is rising in every second but the Master doesn't want this over quickly, he wants to break her. "That's my job." He ties her hands together with her own string, wrapping it around five times just to be sure. He shoves her back to the ground with a bit to the chest and stands over her. "Look at you. Pathetic." 

"If I was pathetic, you wouldn't want me this much." 

The Master taps his chin with his famous creepy smile. "I do love our games, Doctor." 

He drops to his knees and grabs her by her shirt, rolling her over onto her front. She coughs as some sand makes it into her mouth but luckily she is squished against her coat which limits the amount of sand she will inevitably inhale. 

The Master methodically pulls her suspenders off her body, making sure to caress her arms as he does so. Her breathing quickens as the full extent of her situation sets in, he can feel it as his hands roam her front, reaching for the zip on her pants. "I can hear your hearts beating, I can feel them inside me." His voice is rough, lust thick in it.

She closes her eyes. 

He tugs her pants and underwear down, his right arm still wrapped around her middle, holding her up off the floor. He lays her back down once he has enough room, his touch is gentle around her waist, surprising for him. He puts one hand in the middle of her back while he takes his own trousers off, his body is buzzing with excitement as he readies himself. 

His arm wraps around her front again, lifting her hips up enough for him to be able to enter her without much difficulty. 

His length is long in this regeneration, he is rather proud of it too. He must get himself some more opportunities to use it. He lines himself up under her and sighs. "You're in for a treat." 

She groans as he pushes himself into her, he's warmer than she thought he would be and far less painful. Thank god for timelord lubrication, on both ends. 

He settles himself inside her and leans up, his hands resting either side of her shoulders and his forehead touching the back of her neck. He shivers and lets out a quiet, "Oh.." He doesn't move, his body having so much of a reaction to her warmth that he dare not move just yet. 

This can't be over before it's begun. Her breaths are coming in sharp, short bursts, her body trembling under him. "Say my name." The Master whispers, his hand running through her hair, pushing it away from her eyes. 

She shakes her head and whimpers, knowing that's going to rile him up. He pulls her hair back so her head meets his shoulder, his stubble scratching at her jaw and neck. "M-Master." 

He groans and bites down on her shoulder, desperate not to come. His arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her in place as he thrusts slowly. She whimpers, her head dropping to her coat, this doesn't feel good.. It can't.. 

But it does. It's the most amazing thing either of them have felt in this version of themselves, his thrusts are in rhythm with the beating of their hearts. His arms tighten around her, bringing her head up to rest on his caramel skin. He lets one of his hands brush away her hair that clings to her forehead, still thrusting in time. He grunts and hides his face in her neck, still fighting the urge to cum, he must make her come first. 

She feels heat inside her, unlike anything she has felt before, it builds in her chest and spreads down, making her tingle down her spine. His hips hit her butt hard, the slapping is the only thing she can hear. He pulls almost all the way out, leaving the Doctor panting and desperate. 

_ Beg for me.. Baby beg for me. _

He doesn't intend to, but his consciousness meets hers, playing those words in her head. She can't help it, the desire is overwhelming. "Please.. Please Master.." 

He plunges back into her, his hand digging into her hair, the other wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. They can't tell who is louder, who is making the moans or the grunts or groans. It's a mix of sounds in their heads and aloud. She almost can't bear it. 

She makes a strangled cry, or plea, the Master doesn't hear, doesn't care. He thrusts hard, his lips buried in her neck as he yells out. 

His head rests on her shoulder, both are panting, both came so hard they saw the stars they have been to, planets they don't know. 

The Master is trembling, he can't move from his position on her back. As loud as things became, they are silent now. 

They both groan, the Doctor with a hiss between her teeth as he pulls out of her. He sits against a large crate and begins to slowly zip himself back into his dress pants. The Doctor can't move, her hands are still tied up beneath her. He crawls over to her and flips her over, watching strands of golden hair flopping over her face with such a glow is beautiful. He is curious to see what would happen now, he takes a knife from his picket and cuts her hands free. He gets to his feet and perches on one of the wooden crates, he sniffs and slicks his hair back the way it was before. "That was fantastic." 

The Doctor shakes her head as she reattaches her suspenders before flapping her coat in the air to dust it off. "Happy now?" 

"Oh very much so." 

She rolls her eyes and grabs her sonic, checking her messages quickly. "Oh would you look at the time." 

"I didn't realise you had somewhere better to be there Doctor." He sniffs. 

"I don't, you however have some serious explaining to do." 

His face drops. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh, well I just had Yaz take a security video of you killing that cyber leader to a very powerful cult of cybermen."

"You're bluffing. You would never send your precious companion into a cyber cult!" He points an accusing finger at her.

"She insisted, I figured the cybermen would be a bit more preoccupied with you. Swap a human for a traitor?" 

The Master jumps off the box and yells unintelligibly. "You tricked me!" 

"Maybe I had a plan all along. Bye bye now." She waves just as a cyber beam shoots down and takes the Master, leaving a stunned Yasmine Khan in his place. "Nice going Yaz!"

Yaz smiles and pulls out her TARDIS key, the signal to blow the cover. The blue lights up in the corner of the hut, changing the time machine back to visible. "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, this and that." The Doctor wraps her coat around her and heads for her ship. "How does Candocia sound? I hear they have houses made of nothing but bread!" 

"I could go for bread." 

The two smile and pile into the TARDIS, the telltale whooshing covers the frustrated yell of The Master in the sky above. 


End file.
